Quamquam123
Quamquam123 (known by Quamquam or QQ for short) is a Labour Party Politician and the current Labour Chair. He has previously served as the the Leader of the Opposition and Leader of the Labour Party. Early Career (January 2016 - March 2016) Quamquam123 joined the Liberal Party in January having been told about the MHoC through his good friend cranbrook_aspie. However, just a few weeks later, he defected to the Labour Party as he believed that was better suited to his political ideology. In February, Quamquam stood in his first party MP election where 2 seats were available. He was standing against cBay and aaronmdaniels. cBay won the election and aaronmdaniels came second, leaving Quamquam without a seat. Just a week later however, he become a proxy MP for a few days before becoming an MP permanently. First Major Election (April 2016) After the disappearance of United1892, a Deputy Leader election was called. There were two candidates standing - Kay_Winters and Quamquam. After what was the longest party debate to date, Kay Winters was elected as the new Deputy Leader. Shortly after this defeat, Quamquam was given the role of Shadow Chancellor. He also helped with party's recruitment drive. Leadership Election (May 2016) Just weeks after the Deputy Leadership election, the termly Leadership election took place. Many expected the incumbent Leader (Saracen's Fez) to keep the role unchallenged. Quamquam however had other ideas. Partly out of the disappointment of losing the Deputy Leadership election and partly to challenge himself, Quamquam decided to stand. This election however followed a very different pattern to the other election as there was very little debate. Many expected Fez to remain as Leader for a second term but the MHoC was shocked when it discovered that Quamquam had in fact won the election. Leader of the Labour Party (June 2016) The first major change he made was to re-shuffle the Shadow Cabinet, giving himself Shadow Secretary of State for Energy. As part of this role, he created the Tidal Energy Motion. He also created 3 other motions (Dementia Awarness, Road Resurfacing and Flood Defences) and a bill (Reduction of Tuition Fees Act). When he Leader however, Quamquam had to deal with the Whiggygate Scandal and he removed her from the user group for previously having a dupe account in the Socialist Party. Her account was banned the next day but she made several attempts to re-join the party. Quamquam made several other changes as Leader, including giving the paty subforum a new look. Quamquam also launched a VoNC against the Government for failing to produce a budget or fulfill any of their manifesto promises. This however narrowly failed. Just 5 weeks after becoming Leader, Quamquam resigned due to family issues and RayApparently became leader of Labour for a second time. Shortly after his resignation, Quamquam won the Newbie of the Term Award. Life After Leadership (July 2016 - present) When he became Leader again, Ray did another re-shuffle and Quamquam got the role of Shadow Secretary of State for Constitutional Reform, Local Government and Devolution. Shortly after this he began work on the _____ Act. Quamquam stepped down from the Shadow Cabinet to concentrate on producing legislation: _______. After a brief discussion about who the next Editor of Ad Hoc would be, Quamquam was appointed the guest editor for the August edition of Ad Hoc and this was released at the end of the month. In September, he was elected Labour's new Chair following the resignation of DanE1998. Personal Life Quamquam is an avid support of Championship football team Brighton & Hove Albion, a keen stamp collector and enjoys playing the piano. He is a good friend of cranbrook_aspie, who recruited him to the Model House of Commons. Ideology Category:MHoC Category:Member Category:MP Category:Leader Category:Leader of the Opposition Category:Labour Party